disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Los Angeles
Los Angeles (which is written Los Ángeles, Spanish for The Angels), often known by its initials L.A., is the most populous city in the State of California and the second most populated in the United States, after New York City, with a population at the 2010 U.S. Census of 3,792,621. It has an area of 469 square miles (1215 kilometers), and is located in Southern California. The city is the focal point of the larger Los Angeles-Long Beach-Santa Ana metropolitan statistical area and Greater Los Angeles Area region, which contain 12,828,837 and nearly 18 million people respectively as of 2010, making it one of the most populous metropolitan areas in the world and the second largest in the United States. It is also the seat of Los Angeles County, the most populated and one of the most ethnically diverse counties in the United States, while the entire area itself has been recognized as the most diverse of the nation's largest cities. Its inhabitants are referred to as "Angelenos." Appearances *''Beverly Hills Chihuahua'' *''Bizaardvark'' *''Cars'' *''Condorman'' *''G-Force'' *''A Goofy Movie'' *''Hannah Montana'' *''The Muppets'' *''The Rocketeer'' *''Summer Days'' *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' *''Captain Marvel'' Attractions *The Science Behind Pixar Exhibition (October 15, 2016 - April 9, 2017) Actors/Actresses and Crew born in Los Angeles *Jennifer Aniston *Odette Annable *Nathan Arenas *Ogie Banks *Andrea Barber *Ed Begley, Jr. *Camilla Belle *Justin Berfield *Thora Birch *Susanne Blakeslee *Rowan Blanchard *Eileen Brennan *Jeff Bridges *Alison Brie *Orlando Brown *Max Burkholder *Candace Cameron Bure *Greg Burson *Corey Burton *Lizzy Caplan *Adam Carolla *Ever Carradine *Marge Champion *Kiersey Clemons *Lauren Clinton *Jackie Cooper *Miranda Cosgrove *Bryan Cranston *Johnny Crawford *Lilla Crawford *Leanna Creel *Joy Creel *James Cromwell *Elizabeth Daily *Baron Davis *Paul DeMeo *Laura Dern *Emily Deschanel *Zooey Deschanel *Jessica DiCicco *Benjamin Diskin *Diane Marie Disney *Roy E. Disney *Jason Dolley *Lauren Lindsey Donzis *Kerris Dorsey *Danny Elfman *Roshon Fegan *Corey Feldman *Lesley Fera *Keith Ferguson *America Ferrera *Jodie Foster *Sarah Freeman *Linda Gary *Tony Goldwyn *Joseph Gordon-Levitt *Alexander Gould *Jake Gyllenhaal *H.B. Haggerty *Emily Hahn *Armie Hammer *Khadijah Haqq *Malika Haqq *Ray Harryhausen *Dana Hill *Dustin Hoffman *Willa Holland *Jerry Houser *Bryce Dallas Howard *James Newton Howard *Leslie Iwerks *Jennifer Jason Leigh *Mike Jittlov *Angelina Jolie *Rashida Jones *Ashley Judd *Julie Kavner *Margaret Kerry *Val Kilmer *Joey King *Regina King *Hayley Kiyoko *Lisa Kudrow *Kay E. Kuter *Shia LaBeouf *Monica Lacy *Lalaine *Phil LaMarr *Linda Larkin *Wendee Lee *Marcella Lentz-Pope *Tone Lōc *Aaron Lohr *George Lopez *Billie Lourd *Jon Lovitz *James MacArthur *Laura Marano *Vanessa Marano *Constance Marie *Cheech Marin *Jordan Maron *Mona Marshall *Anndi McAfee *Vincent McEveety *Lauren McKnight *Lee Meriwether *Jim Meskimen *Liza Minnelli *Elizabeth Mitchell *Elisabeth Moss *Megan Mullally *Myra *Jordan Nagai *Randy Newman *Lou Nova *Ashley Olsen *Elizabeth Olsen *Mary-Kate Olsen *Olivia Olson *Emily Osment *Haley Joel Osment *Gwyneth Paltrow *Angel Parker *Butch Patrick *Sara Paxton *Walter Peregoy *Raymond S. Persi *John Pomeroy *Kyla Pratt *Freddie Prinze, Jr. *Joshua Pruett *Jerome Ranft *Robbie Rist *Jason Ritter *Cindy Robinson *Wendy Raquel Robinson *Maggie Roswell *Jason Schwartzman *Allison Shearmur *Jason Segel *Harry Shearer *Marley Shelton *Eden Sher *Katie Silverman *Tori Spelling *Hailee Steinfeld *Andre Stojka *Cree Summer *Iwao Takamoto *George Takei *Jennifer Tilly *Hallie Todd *Lane Toran *Danny Trejo *Matt Weinberg *Mae Whitman *Mara Wilson *Ariel Winter *Jeff York Trivia *Los Angeles hosted the Games of the X and XXIII Olympiad in 1932 and 1984, respectively, and is confirmed to host the Games of the XXXIV Olympiad in 2028. **The upcoming 2028 Summer Olympics will make Los Angeles the third city overall (after London and Paris) and the first city in the United States to host the Games three times. Gallery MSUSA LL.jpg|The Los Angeles course of Mickey's Speedway USA Sat87-1.jpg|Localized print ad for NBC's Saturday Morning lineup on , the Los Angeles affiliate for NBC (circa 1986), featuring Tummi Gummi La1947.jpg|A street in Los Angeles, as seen in Who Framed Roger Rabbit Kabc84.jpg|KABC-TV, the Los Angeles affiliate for ABC (circa 1984) LosAngeles.jpg|Los Angeles in Schoolhouse Rock!, Elbow Room Chinatown gate, Los Angeles.jpg chinatown-3-960x600.jpg LA (2).jpg nl:Los Angeles Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Condorman locations Category:The Rocketeer Category:Muppet locations Category:Hannah Montana Category:A Goofy Movie locations Category:G-Force locations Category:Cars locations Category:Bizaardvark Category:Beverly Hills Chihuahua Category:Captain Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Goofy Category:The Muppets Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit locations Category:United States